Like father like daughter!
by Ren Moon Night
Summary: Kyoya and ven have somthing in commen!


**Ok kyoya and ven have somthing in common but non off them know that until ven gets in trouble!**

**me:ven say hi to our readers!**

**ven: hhhheeeyyy daddy are you there!?**

**kyoya: venolopy what are you doing here?**

**ven: daddy pleas stop talking to your self theres no venalolope girl here!**

**kyoya: just get this over with!**

**ven: we love beyblade but we dont owen it! Now daddy can we talk about my Christmas wish list?!**

**kyoya:START THE STORY!**

**me:ok! R&R! And a special news on the bottom!**

* * *

"VENOLOPY TATIGAMI! COME HERE!

kyoya just got out of the shower.

" what is it daddy? And wouled you stop saying this girls name!"

"we'll talk about that later! But who brok the vase!?"

kyoya was pointing to the floor in the kitchen were there was broken glass and her favorite snack " gold fish" she started to play around with her leg

"daddy I was just trying to ... To ... To.. Daddy pleas don't hurt me!"

"I won't hert you just tell me the truth did you brack that?!"

" No I promis you that I did not! Why don't you trust me?"

"ok you know what ven until you tell me the truth I won't let you eat gold fish!"

kyoya grabs the bowl from ven and ven started to tear up

"pleas papa"

"tell me the truth!"

kyoya started to eat the gold fish and she started to cry even more

"papa(sobbing)I didnt..(sobbing) do it!"

"then what happend tell me or you know what happens!"

kyoya started to eat more of her gold fish then she brok on the floor and started to cry louder!

"papa I didn't do it I promis! (Sobbing loudly!)

" uhhh... Fine I Guess I can't brak you but go to your room and ill be there in 5 minutes"

ven reaches out for her gold fish but kyoya only held it up hirer and she can't grab it wich made her cry more loudly and run to her room

hikaru just came in the kitchen and stared at kyoya.

"what happend?"

"Ven won't tell me the truth about who Brock the vase and im not letting her eat her favorite snack"

"kyoya... You didn't blive her?"

"No she lied to me she said she did not brak it but she did!" Kyoya was gobbling his daughters gold fish

"kyoya I brok it!"

kyoya stopped eating and brout his head up to her "wht did you just say?"

"I broke it!"

" We'll science I know the truth I gotta go some were!"

after tht kyoya ran and grabbed his keys not even caring that he's not waring his shirt he ran to his car and went to quick trip and he brout candy worth of 50$ anything you can imagen

green apple smothi all kinds of chips and all the candy! With a little surprise waiting for ven gold fish the original and the chocklet and the rainbow! With some popcorn!

kyoya payed his money and went to his car kyoya was driving way over the speed limit but didn't care so he made it in time! Ven was still crying on how she did not get gold fish!

knock knock!

"go away!"

"no"

"mommy... daddy won't leav me alon"

" hey I have somthing for you somthing I know you'll love !"

as kyoya was putting all the candy chips and smothi on her bed he got up slowly and headed for the door but befor he did he was pulled bak by ven she was rubbing her eyes and she pulled kyoya into an hug!

"papa-

"I know you didn't do it and well I'm sorry for not believing in you soooooo... What realy happed?"

kyoya sat on the floor waiting for ven to tell the truth!

well it all started like this:

~flash bak~

" mommy I'm hungry. When is daddy gonna finish taking a shower?"

" In a few but you can have gold fish if you want!?"

" Yayyy can you give me them!?"

" Of course sweetie you can have some!"

hikaru pushed the vase a little and pulled the bag of goodies van was squealing and then hikaru wasnt paying attention and pushed the vase on the floor It fell and brok into pieces! Ven just moved bak and was scared but then hikaru just said that don't tell kyoya! And they both giggled.

~end of flash bak~

"and thats why I didn't say it was mommy"

" ok but next time tell me I'm your father!"

ven cought kyoya eating her new gold fish in a huge bowl and just pulled it and dived inside she was eating it and then looked up to kyoya and asked

" daddy do you like it?!"

" I guss I do!"

" so that's were you got that from!" hikaru asked

"huuh?" Both said

"that's were she gets that from she likes gold fish because you like gold fish!"

"i guess we do ha ven?"

" ya daddy! Hey daddy I want a pet lion for Christmas day I have something for you it's not as good as yours but I made it for you and ill give it to you on Christmas Day!"

" Sweetie you can't have a pet lion and what ever you made for me I'm sure I love it!"

"no I wanna have a pet lion!"

" Kyoya maybe having a pet won't be so bad!"

" ok ill think about it!"

" Yayyy!" Ven jumped on kyoya and kissed him!

* * *

**ok guys R&R ok big news if you know the disney show wizards of waverly place thir ARING a 1hr episode about Alex fighting a evil Alex that she created I know the the whole plot but just don't feel like wrighting now!**


End file.
